User talk:Reddragon3999
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:What are you doing while waiting for patch page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 18:36, 24 October 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Bessie/Tsunami help? Hello there. I saw on a post that you have a Tsunami and a Bessie you were willing to share/dupe (right before the person acted like a total jerk). I was wondering if you would be able to help me out in the same way. I run with a Siren, and my other buddy runs a Hunter. Those weapons would obviously be very helpful. If it's a problem, or you think I'm a freak for asking for help, I understand. If not, and you'd like to lend a hand, my GT is Wrrohk. Send me a message or FR. Thanks. Custom Signature Hi there, the custom signature guide shows a little guidance to make your own signature... If you need help you can ask me. (I like making them..) 02:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yes she does...just look at how many links are in her sig... 03:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea she does!! Ill show off her work by telling you she made mine. So if you need help shes the girl to ask! 17:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts with four tildes , ~~~~ , so you can actually see your sig when you get it all worked out. 01:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion... Just use a small pic (about the size of a text line) for the majority of your signature, then tack on your bigger picture at the end: The second picture is with a black background (your one inverted). This can make it easier in the short run. 07:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you edit this section and hit the source button (upper right) you can see how the 2 pictures are sized (the px thing) and linked to your pages, if you didn't know. Hope that helps. That is an awesome dragon pic btw. 07:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the help. i was using paint so when i shrunk the image it just got rid of too many pixals to make it a visible dragon. Ya, it can be easier to do 2 pics and run them back to back. Also, be sure to type ~~~~ after you type your text so it is easier to see who said what. Thanks :) 17:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you for all your help i think i got it to work. this post is actually a test of my signature. 18:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, we are here to help out anyway we can. The pictures were actually just an example... I took a picture of your work and tweeked it... This left a line above your name (on firefox browser). I have uploaded a bit of a better version for your pic. If you would like to upload a more original version (mine was a copy so the pixels could be deteriorated) you can do so -->here<-- All in all, a very unique signature. Awesome. 23:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. A new dragon pic can be uploaded -->here<-- Your filenames are attached to these pics so they will change with your signature wikiwide (if you upload a new pic file, it will change all your sigs at once), just to let you know. 23:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : = closer to font size. 16:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC)